User talk:Dmullins677/Archive 1
Welcome to the ! Hi Dmullins677, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dmullins677 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 21:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Devin Mullins' Sorting Welcome to DARP, Dmullins677! I'm LittleRedCrazyHood, but you can call me Red. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need anything! :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 03:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Interview Hi! I'm Kira, I RP Tanis Nyt Head of the Auror Office. I've seen your Admission Test and when you get a chance I would love to RP an interview with Tanis and Devin. Kirá (talk) 10:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Kira and Tanis You put your message for User:Kiraly in her talk page archive Talk:Kiraly/Archive1 instead of on her talk page User talk:Kiraly, so I moved it over for you. In the future, just make sure you're not editing archives, or nobody will ever see it. ;). Also, I posted in Tanis' Office welcoming you in there, if you'd like to post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubble Templates Alright, I took a look at your template, and added a second bubble for you (feel free to modify it) for OOC stuff. So, you've done fine creating the template, but you're not using it (at least you weren't in Tanis Nyt's Office. So, here's how you use your template: Those two sinppets of code above will take the talk bubbles from your template and use them without adding all the code to the page each time. Also, when you make changes in the template, it will change everywhere you used it all at once. Also, it doesn't take up as much room on the pages, so we can fit more RPing without archiving. That's why we use templates. ;). So, when you use the ones above, you'll get the following: Like I said, I created the 'text' one as an OOC bubble, so you can say things OOC (Out of Character). I removed the character's pic, but feel free to add whatever picture you want, change the colors etc. My OOc bubbles looks like this: Anyway, all you have to do is use the code above for your template. I'll replace what you have in Tanis' office with the right code. Also, don't worry about bugging us. We're here to help new users out...and after all we all had to start somewhere. If you need any more help, just feel free to ask! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Devin Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late reply. When you have the chance go ahead and post in Tanis Nyt's Office. I'll be a bit more regular the rest of the week. Sorry again. Kirá (talk) 07:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Flynn Cormac Approved as 'Cult of the Forgotten' candidate. Alex Jiskran 22:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Report to Rome The time has come, you have even been requested, please report to the Roman Town House with Devin Mullins, a contact will be waiting. Kirá (talk) 07:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I actually informed you of the request IC at The Hog's Head. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rp? With Eveylnn and Devin? Evelynn got a letter saying that she could say in Rome for a week HURRAY!GoldenGail3 (talk) 22:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay i want to rp now.GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Town House I hope you don't mind, I am owling Bond to say the same. I wanted to see Devin/Ian and Thera interact. P.S. I am really glad you like AE so much. You post more, we should RP! K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) 01:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RP It's your post on the Roman Town House. I told Kira it was her post, and she wanted to let our RP play out and see what happened, and will post when she wishes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) A message from Lydiae. Mullins. I do NOT want them to break up. Not yet anyways... Please forget about the forest RP please.... GoldenGail3 (talk) 23:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hagrid Award Sorry! Sorry about randomly leaving chat, my internet's been really weird lately. >.< LittleRedCrazyHood 11:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Kids Hey. How about one boy and one girl? And maybe adopt...? loyalty is everything (talk) 14:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...Mathew just lost his chance to pry into Sarah's backround. :P Her walls are up again. loyalty is everything (talk) 14:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo!! Chat!!! :P loyalty is everything (talk) 16:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) How is this? http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Grey/Apartment/Wedding loyalty is everything (talk) 14:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Devin & Eve I thought I should warn you. Golden saw what you wrote about Eve on your last post in the Roman Town House. She's now really angry at you. 19:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Im midly upset. I don't like my characters being fowled played on,GoldenGail3 (talk) 19:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Freddie Highmore? Hi! I was wondering if I could use Freddie Highmore(actor) from when he is older(like 15-18 or so) for one of my future characters. It's totally cool if you don't want to. C: Thanks! ➸ aryannaLUVsu Okay! I will make sure he knows, thank you so much! C: ➸ aryannaLUVsu Adoption Hey, Mullins! So, I remember that quite awhile ago, we were talking about splitting The Simpson Twins between us, well, I've just put them up for adoption, and I'm wondering if you want them, because if you don't, I can delete them, no pressure, but I can't think of a better candidate. I'm desperate to get rid of them, to make another character, so yeah, end of discussion. XD Cheers. Ruddy isn't he? 19:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 21:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) yes sir. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 21:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DMullins677 Sorry Naw, I'm sorry. I should've just shutup. Soa is an @$$. Will you tell me what jisk-ay says, please? loyalty is everything (talk) 14:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations. Hey, Mullins! I really shouldn't be on DARP at this time, but congratulations on 1,000 edits! Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 00:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Magical Menagerie Hey, Mullins. So, before I gave up the twins for adoption, I left Nicholas with a little pet purchase in the Magical Menagerie, you can decide to carry it on, or leave it. Up to you. Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 13:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello BleedingHearts (talk) 14:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 14:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Forgot to tell you on chat, so here is it xD Happy Birthday, my friend:D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 14:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Mission Roman Town House. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 09:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) CHATTTT!! get back on chat.GoldenGail3 (talk) 20:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not dead! Hey, Mullins. I got my laptop taken away from me, didn't mean to leave all you lot in the dark, sorry about that. If I'd have known about it, I'd have posted a blog. Anyway, if I do disappear for days on end, I'll have had my laptop taken away or something along those lines... Hope you're okay! Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 22:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) RP? Hai ^_^ Can Max talk to Mathew? Pweeeeeeeeeeeease? Department Meeting I will post as Teal ASAP. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! D, I am really sorry for not posting, the day the meeting was supposed to start, the internet had gone haywire at my house, and I'm typing this at the library, I'll post today, but I don't know when the internet's coming back, so I don't know if I'll be able to post in the next few days. Thought that I should let you know. "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman" 22:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Nathan and Nicholas Simpson have been accepted as the Beaters on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Please post on Match ASAP thx ~Kibeth~ 21:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) My next post That was supposed to be my next post, but I forgot all about it. Thank you for reminding me. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re. Perseus Hiya, I'm really glad you took an interest in the le Feys, but Perseus is dead (look here for the reason and backstory). Freddie Highmore I just checked out the character of Oliver Planes, and I saw that he is dead? I won't be creating my student that'll use the model for a couple of terms, so I was wondering if I could use the model anyway, since you won't be using your character anyway (unless you intend to bring him back as a ghost). LittleRedCrazyHood 04:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Gryffindor Dormitories Your post :) Colin687 21:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Annabeth Pyralis She has the same face claim as Rosanna Hatchet. Can you change it? ~Kibeth~ 16:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Active Prophecy That sounds like an excellent notion, D. You might want to advertise your new-look version, because there were, at different points, several people who expressed an interest in contributing to the newspaper. 06:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Alex Jiskran Thank you! Thank you, D. :) It really means a lot to hear you say that! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Meeting I just wanted to let you know that what just happened in the meeting was completely IC. I'm not mad at you or anything. It was all based off of the IC events. I just wanted to make sure that you know that there was nothing OOC involved and that I have nothing against you at all. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 00:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it. :) The same goes to you!! :) If you want Devin to leave without the hearing, that's fine, but we could also do the hearing and there may be a chance for him to stay. It doesn't matter to e either way. Whatever you want and think would be best. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 00:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Devin Stuff As Devin stole Classified files, I just wanted to make sure you understood that he'll be tracked down to get them back...but seeing your post on Shiloh Black's House I assume you understand that. Also, as you're no longer an Auror you should stop posting in Egypt as Ian or that'll be another opportunity for the Aurors in Eqypt to grab you. Finally, I wanted to inform you OOC that the RP in your office between yourself and Shiloh about the Black Parade has been deleted due to metagaming. Basically Shiloh isn't a member of the Parade, and thus knows none of the information IC that he gave you. He's been warned about this, but that RP was deleted, so as he knows nothing about the Black Parade, neither would Devin. The exception is Anton as he's fully admitted that he's a member to both Devin and Shiloh. Sorry for the trouble, but secrets can't just be thrown about when a character wouldn't know them. For Devin as he's obviously chosen to leave the Ministry and take important documents, I would recommend trying to get in touch with someone in the underworld (as it seems you're doing) and head in that direction. If you need help or advice, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :I was looking through some info, and Devin would also know Sabrina was the head of the Shrouded, though Shiloh wouldn't. Devin did have access to the Dark Wizard files, and it says in there that she's the leader. So, hothat helps. [[User:Bond_em7|Bond_em7] (Owl Me) 14:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Annabeth Pyralis two Since you keep ignoring me about her and my character Rosanna having the same model, I've been thinking, and how about they're long-lost identical twins or something? ~Kibeth~ 17:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Alrick Owl Re: There are 24 apartments at Magus Diaetam and currently there are 4 available. They were full a few minutes ago, but every few months I evict everyone who's inactive, which I just did, opening up 4 apartments to anyone who wants them. Your characters are welcome to those :D --Bad Wolf 04:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Sarah and Mathew When? :D 12:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hans Yes, I think I told you on chat a while back that you could, but maybe you missed it ... anyway, yeah! he's all yours! :D Colin687 18:07, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay! Heyyy D.... I post here pleaaaaase. 01:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Family Tree I made this: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=mih9pghtsl&f=170244978178316460 Any additions? ~Kibeth~ 20:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet/Managers Office Hey, D (wave) About the rp at Daniel's office, should I just post first there or wait until we're both on chat? [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 10:44, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Devin's page According to the page history, D, you're the only person who has edited it in the last couple of weeks. If you like, I can undo a few of you edits one at a time, see if that helps. Alex Jiskran 15:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Was eating breakfast. To answer your question, yes, Orion is my first character. Laura Laura's page is complete, just so you know. GoldenGail3 (talk) 18:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mullins... Chat please? GoldenGail3 (talk) 00:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) *ahem* http://www.youtube.com/user/OurMarines?feature=watch 18:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Template Omg it looks just perfest Thanks you so much and also can you please make a template for my another adoted evil char Delila Mist ? Fleurblack 09:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) RP? I'm wondering if we could RP? Oh, I can't go on Chat right now, it isn't working for me, and anyway, if you do want to RP, tell me at User:MelMione/Roleplays and I'll post first. Thanks! MelMione 23:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) You didn't. How cute. You used a sad face. XP I'm here, what do you want to talk about? :) Belle Linda 06:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey you on? Violet wants to rp!!!! Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 19:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RP Department of Mysteries/Time Room/Secret Underground Chamber. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't make me go all Star Trek on you!!! Toby-Wan-Kenobi!!! Don't make me go all Padmé Amedalá Warrior chick on you!!! Why are you never on?! (PS NOT ONLY WILL I GO PMW ON YOU BUT I WILL ALSO GO STAR TREK RIKER WITHOUT HIS AWESOME BEARD ON YOU. AND I'LL BE ALL LIKE PICARD OUT.) Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 02:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: I unarchived it. You can continue to post. Re: HEy Sherlocke I'm BAAAACK! Don't ask me where I was, because I'll refuse to talk about it. God, it feels good talking to you guys again. No more life for me! James Sherlocke (talk) 16:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC)